Espaço e Tempo
by MariDark
Summary: Vá pelo meu caminho Vamos lá! Hora de quebrar a corrente, sem dor, não tenha medo Tire as correntes! Liberdade, perseguindo a liberdade para se tornar aberto Espalhe suas asas Esse é o sinal, você precisa voar Para o mundo azul...
1. Pōtaru 1

時間と空間 - さくら黒い血

Jikan to kūkan - Sakura kuroi chi *** Tempo e Espaço – Sakura Kuroichi

Air Gear cross over Naruto

A fic vai ser postada tanto no modo crossover quanto sendo Air Gear e Naruto. Só pra ter mais leitores sabe?

E só pra avisar eu tô começando a assistir Air Gear agora, então tenham calma!

Naruto e Air Gear não me pertencem!

ポータル 1

Pōtaru 1 – Portal 1

Haruno Sakura estava no telhado da Academia Ninja olhando as nuvens. O sol brilhava em Konoha o céu estava azul, e uma leve brisa passava. Estava um dia perfeito para todos... Menos para Sakura.

Hoje fazia um ano que Uzumaki Naruto tinha saído da aldeia para treinar com Jiraya, fazia um ano que ela tinha se declarado para Uchiha Sasuke, fazia um ano que ela tinha começado a treinar com Senju Tsunade. Era incrível como o tempo tinha passado rápido. Ela com seis meses de treinamento com Tsunade, já a tinha superado. A Hokage tinha se impressionado com quão rápido Sakura tinha conseguido supera-la.

Muitas coisas tinham mudado logo depois que Naruto tinha saído para treinar. Sakura aos poucos foi se tornando fria sozinha. Sentia como se não estivesse no seu lugar. De repente não conseguia conversar com ninguém, nem mesmo sua mãe adotiva. Isso mesmo. Você não leu errado. Sakura era filha adotiva do clã Haruno. Ela tinha sido adotada quando tinha cinco anos. Seu primeiro nome realmente era Sakura. Mas ela não tinha nenhuma ligação com o clã Haruno.

Enquanto todos eles eram loiros de olhos negros ou castanhos, ela tinha longos cabelos rosa platinado que no momento estavam um pouco acima da cintura e brilhantes olhos verdes.

Ela sempre foi diferente. Mas agora ela era uma completa estranha.

Depois que ela superou Tsunade decidiu começar a pesquisar sobre o seu verdadeiro clã. O clã Kuroichi.

Ela pesquisou muito por um mês. E descobriu coisas muito interessantes. Mas isso não precisa ser dito agora.

Durante uma missão que Tsunade a tinha mandado, ela descobriu que tinha a lendária kekkei genkai do clã Kuroichi. O Fuhentekina. Que significa universal. O olho universal. Mais conhecido como o "Olho que Tudo Vê". É isso mesmo. O Fuhentekina pode copiar _tudo_, além de pode ver o passado das pessoas, podem controlar os sentimentos, e muito mais se você for adequadamente treinado. Mas ela decidiu que iria manter isso em segredo. Não queria ninguém mexendo na sua vida por causa de tal poder.

Depois disso treinou e estudou tanto durante dois meses que foi capaz de se tornar ANBU. E não qualquer ANBU. Ela estava tão forte que agora estava no topo da lista para próximo Hokage e até conselheira depois que os velhotes morressem. Ninguém conseguia bate-la. Todos que batalhavam com ela eram simplesmente mortos. Já não tinha nem vontade de lutar.

Além de ser o ninja mais rápido. Falando em velocidade... Nesse momento era oque mais amava. Em todo seu tempo livre oque fazia era correr, correr e correr. Era o único momento em que tinha um sorriso verdadeiro. Sempre fazendo acrobacias e outras coisas. Era simplesmente incrível. Não tinha como explicar aquele sentimento. Simplesmente amava correr. Era como se tivesse voando. Era incrível. Era sua vida. E nada poderia mudar.

Pensando nisso um sorriso apareceu no belo rosto de Sakura. Por algum motivo sabia que tudo iria mudar a partir de agora. Esse novo ano iria mudar tudo na vida dela. Ela sentia.

Sakura se levantou e deixou o rosto baixo, uma forte rajada de vento passou em toda Konoha fazendo seu longo cabelo chicotear para todos os lados, então Sakura olhou para cima lentamente, e quando abriu os olhos não se via mais as esmeraldas, e sim o universo. O céu escuro repleto de planetas estrelas e galáxias era o oque se via em seus olhos. Então ela abriu um sorriso que deixaria Naruto com inveja de tão grande e de tanta felicidade que se encontrava lá.

"**Tsubasa Miroge ... Aoi Sekai E**.".

...Abra Suas Asas ao Mundo Azul...


	2. Pōtaru 2

ポータル 2

Pōtaru 2 – Portal 2

Sakura estava andando pela vila, a caminha da sala da Hokage.

Nos últimos dois meses e trinta dias do ano ela tinha estudado algo que tinha lido nos velhos pergaminhos da base escondida do clã Kuroichi. A arte do tempo e espaço, portais, viagens no tempo. Muitas coisas interessantes. Ela tinha decidido que iria treinar em varias dimensões, quando aprendesse o suficiente de uma, iria voltar para Konoha depois partir para outra. Pelo menos era oque planejava. Quando ia continuar sua leitura sobre como abrir os portais para outro mundo, um ANBU apareceu na janela de seu quarto falando que Tsunade a estava chamando, e depois desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Não fazia a mínima ideia do por que Tsunade estar chamando-a para sua sala. Já que um dia antes Tsunade tinha dito que Sakura teria uma semana de descanso. Mas não reclamou. Só estava curiosa.

Olhou para o céu e parou no meio da rua, as pessoas que passavam lançaram um olhar estranho para ela, mas Sakura ignorou. O céu estava num tom bonito de laranja, rosa e roxo. Mostrando que já estava anoitecendo. Logo seria ano novo.

Sakura se sentia um pouco insegura já que seu antigo clã era um clã era um clã de assassinos, e bem, ela não era exatamente uma assassina. Era uma ninja que fazia missões que se _necessário_ ela teria que matar. Claro que também havia as missões que o objetivo era exclusivamente _matar_ alguém, mas... Ok. Ela **era** uma assassina.

Mas a história de seu clã era completamente diferente. Eles faziam só para conseguir dinheiro. Na verdade eles eram Caçadores de Recompensa. No inicio não tinha nada de ilegal. Tinham missões em quadros e tudo. Mas aos poucos as coisas foram se descontrolando, e logo se tornou um jogo. Cada um criava seu "Time" e faziam desafios, torneios, lutas. E seu clã estava no topo. Não. Não era por causa do Fuhentekina. Era pelo simples fato de que eles eram invencíveis. A incrível reserva de chakra, a velocidade, a precisão, a inteligência. Tudo era além do limite.

Quando menos esperavam, eles foram expulsos de Konoha. E logo sua lenda fora esquecida. Ninguém queria comentar sobre os "Sangue Negro" como o chamavam. Já que era isso que significavam. Logo todos além de expulsos foram aos poucos assassinados Logo que sua mãe foi encontrada quando tinha 4 anos, mataram-na pouparam ela pois achavam que sua mãe tinha a sequestrado. Pelo menos foi isso que os ouviu dizendo.

Sakura cerrou os punhos com raiva. Aqueles idiotas achavam que sua mãe era uma mulher sem coração. Estúpidos.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e logo disparou para Tsunade. Não correu tão rápido, pois queria que demorasse o quanto fosse preciso. Estava fazendo oque amava e não queria acabasse logo. Logo um sorriso foi se formando em seu rosto. "_Isso é tão bom. Não deveria acabar nunca. Se eu pudesse correr para sempre...". _ Logo estava no prédio onde ficava a sala da Hokage, diminuiu hesitante a velocidade e começou a andar para sala da Hokage. Ela poderia muito bem se tele transportar para a sala da Hokage. Mas amava usar suas longas pernas nem que fosse somente para andar. Pensando em correr nem percebeu que já estava na porta da Hokage. E acabou batendo a cara na porta. "_Urg... Eu sou um desastre completo mesmo. Como pode um ninja esbarrar numa porta?". _ Logo ouviu um "Entre" e abriu a porta para entrar na sala.

Lá estava Tsunade. Mas o estranho é que sua mestra não estava bebendo ou sorrindo como de costume. Ela estava seria com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. O pôr do sol logo atrás dela não ajudava em nada. Sakura sentiu um calafrio e os pelos da sua nuca levantar. "_Será que ela descobriu que eu realmente sou do clã Kuroichi?_"

"Sakura..." Falou Tsunade. "Feche a porta e venha aqui, _agora_.". Tsunade falou com um tom sombrio. Sakura gelou, mas fechou a porta e logo ficou na frente da mesa da Hokage.

"Sakura..." Começou Tsunade. Tsunade simplesmente não sabia como dizer isso para ela. Sakura era praticamente sua filha. Como poderia dizer isso a ela? Tsunade suspirou e se jogou na sua cadeira. "Sakura, você já leu varias vezes a história de Konoha, certo?" Tsunade perguntou. Sakura acenou lentamente. "Você já ouviu falar de um clã chamado..." Sakura estava rezando para que não fosse o clã que ela pensava que era. Se fosse já sabia qual seria o seu destino. Ela seria executada. Todos aqueles que forem descendentes do clã Kuroichi tinha que ser executados. Por causa de sua linguagem destrutiva, e também o lendário Fuhentekina. Sakura esperou Tsunade continuar. Mas ela tinha para do novamente.

Tsunade suspirou e passou suas mãos no rosto. Como podia dizer isso a ela? Tsunade se levantou de sua cadeira e andou até Sakura. Olhou nos olhos verdes, e sentiu pena da sua discípula. "Sakura, não tem outro jeito de falar isso. Yumi e Yuu Haruno foram assassinados pelo clã Okide. Seus pais, os líderes do clã Haruno foram mortos." Tsunade parou e olhou para sua discípula. Ficou olhando nos orbes esmeralda. Esperam ver as lagrimas, os gritos, as negações. Mas não. Ela simplesmente ficou parada ali. Sakura não tinha feito nada. Tsunade até se sentiu confusa. "Se quiser você pode vir morar comigo. Não tem problema nenhum Sakura. Sei que deve ser um choque e tanto pra vo-".

"É só isso que tinha a me dizer?" Sakura perguntou. E Tsunade se surpreendeu com o quanto vazia estava à voz de Sakura. "Como assim 'só isso'? Seus foram mortos garota! E oque sente? Nada?" Tsunade perguntou. Um sentimento de raiva e desapontamento surgindo dentro dela. "É claro que me sinto triste. Aliás, eles são as pessoas que cuidaram de mim. Mas eles sempre foram distantes. Davam-me tudo, menos carinho. E aos poucos fui me tornando a menina arrogante que era. Que chorava por tudo. Que só ligava para aparência e para o 'Sasuke-kun'. Mas aquela garota não existe mais Tsunade-sama. Por isso irei perguntar novamente... É só isso que tinha a me dizer?" Sakura falou com a voz firme.

Tsunade olhou para a garota na frente dela com espanto. Os amigos e conhecidos dela vinham constantemente falando com ela que Sakura estava diferente. Que não tinha algo de errado com a pequena garota gênio. Mas achava que só precisava de um descanso. Até deu uma semana de repouso para ela. Mas Sakura não era mais a mesma. E isso veio como uma bomba para a Quinta Hokage. Tsunade trincou os dentes e foi para janela, de costas para Sakura. "Sim, é tudo. Pode ir.". Sakura acenou levemente e saiu da sala. Assim que Tsunade ouviu a porta fechando deixou as lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto. "_Droga! Preciso de saquê!". _Tsunade enxugou as lagrimas e se sentou em sua cadeira. Ela se recusava a pensar que Sakura tinha se tornado oca. "SHIZUNE!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura estava correndo pelas ruas de Konoha. Desta vez sem um sorriso no belo rosto. Ela estava pensando oque iria fazer agora. Desde que seus amigos tinham começado a agir estranho ao seu redor, a única coisa que a prendia era seus pais adotivos. Tinha começado a falar com eles. Estavam começando a se conhecer. Irônico, né? Os próprios pais adotivos começando a conhecer a filha que tomaram como sua logo quando ela tinha cinco anos, filha que agora tinha 12.

Mas por outro lado se sentia feliz. Pois eles tinham sido as pessoas que tinham matado sua verdadeira mãe. O motivo que ela não tinha ódio era porque eles fizeram oque tinham feito por causa de Konoha. E para compensar eles a adotaram. Claro que tinham mentido sobre ela para o Terceiro Hokage sem perceber. Na alguns minutos antes deles chegarem ela tinha caído de uma arvore, resultando em vários hematomas e cortes. Eles simplesmente pensaram que ela tinha sido espancada por aquela mulher. E por má sorte sua mãe tinha cabelos prateado e olhos azuis. Eles pensavam que Sakura tinha sido sequestrada. Sakura queria dizer que eles estavam errados. Que ela realmente era sua mãe e que ela tinha cabelos rosa porque seu pai era ruivo (Pelo menos era oque sua mãe tinha dito a ela) e que ele tinha olhos verdes escuros. Mas sua Inner disse para ela ficar quieta, e que seria melhor assim. E assim fez.

Sakura entrou na sua casa pela janela e fechou-a assim que entrou. Ela parou por alguns segundo no meio do quarto. E depois se voltou para os pergaminhos em sua cama.

Ligou a luz e recomeçou de onde havia parado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura acordou com a luz do sol batendo no seu rosto. Logo se levantou e se viu na sua cama rodeada de pergaminhos. Logo os fatos do dia seguinte passaram como flashes na sua cabeça. Levantou-se, pegou uma toalha no armário e foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho.

Enquanto sentia a água quente lavar seu corpo começou a pensar no pergaminho que tinha invocado a partir de outro. Ela não tinha abrido ainda, mas no rolo tinha dizendo '_Se conseguir abrir esse pergaminho, então ele te levará aonde você realmente pertence'. _E no rolo do qual tinha invocado o pergaminho 'B' (Como ela tinha o apelidado. E o outro era o pergaminho 'A') estava dizendo que aquele pergaminho era único, e que ninguém poderia copiar o jutsu que ali tinha, e que era irreversível. Resumindo, não poderia voltar atrás caso realizasse o jutso. E para completar o pacote, só poderia fazer esse jutsu uma vez. Era problemático.

E para piorar sua vida. Era simplesmente impossível para uma pessoa (Mesmo que fosse usuário do Fuhentekina) para abrir mais de um portal na vida. Só poderia abrir um portal cada pessoa. E ela tinha que ser do clã Kuroichi, ou feito por uma pessoa do clã.

Sakura franziu a testa, e logo desligou o chuveiro. Entrou no quarto e vestiu uma sandália rasteira e um vestido verde claro. Prendeu os longos cabelos em dois pauzinhos, e foi para a cozinha tomar café da manhã. Pensava que iria acordar com uma enorme dor de cabeça por causa dos habitantes da vila celebrando o ano novo. Mas estava calma.

Suspirou e levantou a caixinha de leite, que tinha encontrado na geladeira, como se fosse fazer um brinde. "Feliz 2013, Sakura. Que este ano possa correr o quanto quiser." E então bebeu.

.

.

.

"BLARG! QUE COISA HORRIVEL!" Sakura falou jogando a pobre caixinha de leite pela janela que estava fechada, fazendo com que vidro quebrasse e cacos de vidro e a caixinha de leite caísse no gato vagabundo que vivia no quintal do apartamento em que ela morava.

E assim começou o primeiro dia do ano de 2013 para Kuroichi Sakura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura estava na sala do seu apartamento. Ela estava sentada no chão encarando o rolo de pergaminho na sua frente. O pergaminho B estava na sua frente. Ela estava encarando ele há aproximadamente 15 minutos. Ela tinha afastado todos os moveis da sala para realizar jutso. Queria realizar em casa pelo fato que estava chovendo e não queria realizar um jutsu que nem sabia se poderia realizar.

Sakura suspirou. "_Por que diabos estou com tanto medo? Não como seu eu fosse morrer. E além do mais eu não queria encontrar o meu próprio lugar? Se eu for a escolhida eu poderei encontra-lo!". "**É isso ai! Tire esse medo idiota! Nós somos a melhor ninja! Não temos nada a temer!**". "Isso ai Inner! Vamos nessa juntas!". "**Sakura, nó sempre estamos juntas -.-'**". "Ai é... De qualquer jeito vamos lá!"._

Sakura relutante pegou o pergaminho B, e tentou abri-lo. Mas não conseguiu. Ela suspirou de frustação. "**_Ne, por que não tenta colocar chakra?_**". Sakura abriu os olhos e pegou o pergaminho novamente. Liberou um pouco de chakra na ponta dos dedos e esperou. Nada aconteceu.

Sakura suspirou e tirou os dedos. "**_Tenta com sangue!_**". _"Ok._".

Sakura mordeu se dedo e adicionou chakra. E colocou no pergaminho. Esperou. Mas nada aconteceu.

Antes que Sakura pudesse soltar o pergaminho, ele começou a queimar sua mão, ela imediatamente soltou o pergaminho no chão e observou espantada como ele se transformou em um pó brilhante que começou a rodar no ar num circulo. E logo se transformou num portal, com um brilho lilás. Era incrível.

Sakura de repente começou a pensar. Se ela entrasse, não poderia voltar. Mas oque a estava prendendo aqui? Naruto se foi, seus pais adotivos se foram. Sasuke se foi. Ela não tinha nada a perder.

Sakura se levantou decidida. E ficou em frente ao portal. Ela fechou os olhos e deu um passo para frente. Logo ela foi sugada pelo portal, e não se podia ver nem Sakura, nem o pergaminho, nem o portal.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura abriu os olhos, e viu que estava numa cama confortável. Não no chão onde deveria estar, já que tinha desmaiado. Logo se lembrou. Ela estava em outra dimensão... Não exatamente em outra dimensão. Ela estava na dimensão a qual ela realmente pertencia. Se ela pertencesse ao mundo ninja, então era lá que ela estava. Mas algo lhe dizia que ela não estava em Konoha.

Apurando seus sentidos, percebeu que tinha duas pessoas conversando do outro lado da sala. Prestando mais atenção ao que falavam, percebeu que não estavam falando em japonês. Estavam falando em... Inglês? Era raro encontrar pessoas que falavam fluentemente inglês. Só os ANBU mais importantes como ela sabiam.

Ela lentamente se levantou e olhou o quarto em que estava era simples. Só tinha uma cama de casal normal, um armário e duas portas, que ela supôs que uma era o banheiro e a outra a saída do quarto. Ela lentamente se levantou. Pelo menos ainda estava em suas roupas. Lentamente abriu um das portas que tinham no quarto. Ela dava num pequeno corredor. Ela foi seguindo as vozes e quando chegou a sua origem, viu um velhote e uma velhinha. Eles pararam de discutir e olharam para ela.

Ela olhou para eles e perguntou em inglês é claro. "Olá, Podem me dizer onde estou?".


	3. Pōtaru 3

ポータル 3

Pōtaru 3 – Portal 3

Sakura estava no aeroporto de Tóquio. Fazia um ano que ela tinha ido para está dimensão. Ela tinha acordado e descoberto que o ojichan e a obachan era um velho casal que moravam em Los Angeles. Ela obviamente não contou que era de outra dimensão. Simplesmente disse que não se lembrava de nada e que a única coisa que se lembrava era que ela era Kuroichi Sakura, que falava varias línguas, que tinha 13 anos, e da sua data de nascimento. Isso neste mundo era impossível, pelo menos foi oque a Obachan disse. Depois de um tempo adotaram ela como sua filha. Passou-se um mês e Sakura foi para uma escola. Era a melhor da turma em todas as matérias, a mais bonita de toda escola, mas não fazia amizade com ninguém. Por algum motivo as pessoas pensavam que ela era uma pessoa muito rica e vinha de uma família famosa. E só queriam amizade com ela por motivos egoístas. Ela decidiu que iria ficar sozinha.

A Obachan que se chamava Ilya tinha morrido há um mês. Três dias atrás o Ojichan foi internado por causa de uma Pneumonia, mas não resistiu.

Antes que ele morresse, ele falou com um advogado para que mandasse Sakura para a casa de uma família em Tóquio que era amiga dele. O nome do Ojichan era Lee.

E aqui está Sakura a espera das irmãs Noyamano.

Ah, esqueci-me de avisar, Sakura agora tem 14 anos e vai para mesma escola que Noyamano Ringo. Uma das irmãs.

Ela estava quase estava chamando um taxi, quando escutou. "Kuroichi Sakura-san!". Sakura virou-se para a voz e deu de cara com uma garota com cabelos roxos, ou eram rosa escuro? Ela tinha olhos roxos, parecia ter 16 anos pelo tamanho do busto. Ela veio correndo e acenando para Sakura, e logo parou em frente a ela. "Sakura-san, olá. Sou Noyamano Ringo. Meus pêsames pelo Lee-ojichan e pela Ilya-obachan. Eles deviam ser tão importantes para você quanto para nós." Falou Ringo com um sorriso. Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso tímido. "O mesmo para você, Noyamano-san. Obrigado por me acolher em sua casa." Falou Sakura aumentando o sorriso.

Ringo não conseguia ver muito bem a fisionomia da garota, mas ela era muito baixinha, um pouquinho mais baixa que Akito, um dos componentes de Kogarasumaru. Ela tinha cabelos rosa, que eram de uma cor delicada e estava preso em um coque bagunçado. Ela usava calças jeans escuras, e uma blusa preta de manga longa com capuz que estava abaixado, e óculos escuros. Ela parecia ser muito bonita. E o sorriso dela era muito bonito. "Ah! Que nada, é um prazer. Pode me chamar de Ringo. Você foi a filha que Lee e Ilya nunca tiveram. E eles foram muito importantes para nós também." Falou Ringo com um enorme sorriso. "Hey, vamos lá! Não vamos ficar plantadas aqui né? Vou chamar um taxi, pode ir pegando as malas, ok?". Ringo falou enquanto caminha até a porta do aeroporto e acenando para um taxi. Viu Sakura acenar de leve a cabeça e ir atrás de sua bagagem.

Sakura pegou sua bagagem e foi para o taxi. Ringo a ajudou a colocar suas coisas no taxi, e seguiram até a casa Noyamano.

Ringo estava olhando para Sakura que estava olhando pela janela. "_Ela é muito agradável e tímida. Queria saber se ela sabe andar de AT's._" Pensou Ringo. Ela estava preocupada. Ikki provavelmente iria fazer interrogatório para a pequena Sakura. Riu um pouquinho com isso. Só esperava que Simca não aparecesse. Fez uma careta ao pensar na outra garota de cabelos rosa. Suas irmãs iam amar Sakura ela sabia disso. Iriam fazê-la de princesa da família. Pois a garotinha era simplesmente delicada.

Pararam em frente a casa, saíram do taxi, pegaram as malas e entraram.

"Estou em casa!" Ringo gritou. "Bem-vinda de volta a casa, Ringo! Leve Sakura-chan para o quarto dela e venham jantar!" Falou oque ela achava que era Rika. "Hai!" Ringo virou-se para Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan venha. Irei levar-te para o seu quarto." Sakura balançou a cabeça levemente. Subiram as escadas devagar, entraram num corredor e pararam em frente a uma porta. "Esse é o seu quarto Sakura-chan. Quer ajuda para guardar as suas coisas? Ou quer comer primeiro?" Perguntou Ringo. "Ano, Ringo-san. Gomenasai, mas eu acho que vou dormir. Amanhã teremos escola, certo?" Ringo olhou para ela por um momento. "Hai! Você está certa! Pode dormir, vejo você amanhã no café-da-manhã, ok?" Sakura olhou para Ringo por trás de seus óculos escuros. Então sorriu e respondeu. "Claro, Ringo-chan! Vejo-te amanhã." Sakura falou e fechou a porta do seu quarto.

Sakura suspirou de alivio e olhou para o quarto. Estava arrumado, e não tinha nada de especial. Estava escuro e a única coisa que iluminava o quarto era a luz da que entrava pelo vidro da janela, já que as cortinas estavam abertas. Procurou o interruptor e adentrou o quarto. Colocou a mala na cama e a abriu. Lá estavam suas roupas, livros, cadernos e todo o resto. "_Engraçado como tudo mudou... Antes eu era uma assassina, nunca nem teria pensado que estaria me mudando, e que na minha mala só teria roupas e livros em vez de armas e venenos.". "**É, é. Tudo mudou, saquei. Agora pode por tirar esse óculo ridículo? Ele me irrita!**". "Ok, ok Inner. Vou tirar!"_. Falou Sakura tirando o óculo com um sorriso. Quando tirou, não se encontravam mais os olhos verdes, e sim olhos azuis céu. Sakura não sabia o porque da cor do seus olhos tinham mudado. Mas não importava. Ela estava feliz. Não se sentia sozinha.

Sakura olhou para o céu com um sorriso antes de apagar a luz colocar uma camisa larga tirar a calça jeans e se entregar a sua nova cama.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura estava na frente do espelho, encarando a sua figura com uniforme escolar. Ela estava bem. Tinha uma pequena trança numa mecha na frente do seu cabelo com um pequeno lacinho azul, do mesmo lado da trança, no lado esquerdo da sua cabeça tinha um broche com asas de anjo puras com uma cruz dourada junto com um laço rosa escuro. Seu uniforme era provavelmente o mesmo que Ringo, só que com meias pretas até as coxas. Seu cabelo ia até suas coxas também. Deu um aceno de cabeça, pegou seus sapatos e sua bolsa da escola e saiu do quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas escutou um "Estou saindo." E presumiu que era o garoto que a família Noyamano cuidava, já que era voz de menino. Quando chegou a cozinha viu Ringo, junto com duas mulheres e uma menininha. Quando entrou na cozinha elas pararam tudo que estavam fazendo e ficaram olhando para ela com a boca aberta, os olhos parecendo pratos e estavam um pouco coradas. Sakura já estava acostumada com essas reações. Deu um sorrido tímido e estava um pouco corada e disse "Yo! Desculpem por não jantar com vocês ontem. Mas estava muito cansada! É um prazer conhecer vocês. E bom dia Ringo-san.".

"**_1...2...3..._**". Contou Inner com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"KAWAI!" Gritaram as quatro Noyamano e pularam em Sakura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura estava caminhando pelos corredores da escola em direção a sua sala, depois do chilique que Ringo, Rika, Mikan e Ume deram por causa de sua aparência, Ringo e ela saíram em direção à escola, quando chegaram Ringo mostrou onde era a secretaria e logo foi para a sala. Sakura pegou seu horário e sala e logo seguiu o seu caminho. O papel que tinha que entregar para o professor em mãos. Logo achou a sala. Ficou olhando-a por um tempo e logo bateu na porta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ikki POV**

Estava pensando na garota que ajudou o Kogarasumaru ontem a noite, a Crossiant Mask, ela era incrivel!

Foi pensando nisso que ouvi uma batida na porta, virei para ela e escutei a professora arrastando a cadeira para abrir a porta. Voltei minha atenção para a janela.

"P-Pessoal, t-teramos uma a-aluna n-nova na sala este ano. Por favor, entre Kuroichi-san." HAN? Kuroichi? Mas Kuroichi é o mesmo sobrenome da garota que a Ringo trouce ontem. Olhei para cima para ver a porta abrindo, logo depois vi algo que nunca vou esquecer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Sakura POV**

Entrei na sala, e assim que parei na frente vi todos olhando para eu de boca aberta. Nesse momento já devo está corada que nem um tomate. Brincando com a barra da minha saia me apresentei com um pequeno sorriso e desviando os olhos. "E-Eu sou Kuroichi Sakura. É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Ah! E eu estou morando na casa de Ringo-chan e Itsuki-san." Estavam todos olhando para mim, quando de repente todas as garotas gritaram "KAWAI!" e alguns garotos estavam tendo um hemorragia nasal. Fiquei com uma gota na cabeça. Olhei para Ringo, e vi-a sorrindo para mim. Dei um sorriso amarelo de volta.

A professora com muito custo acalmou a sala e se virou para mim. "Olá, Kuroichi-san. Eu sou a professora, Tomita Mari. Pode se sentar na cadeira vaga ao lado de Kazu. Por favor, Kazu levante sua mão para que Kuroichi-san saiba onde se sentar." Terminou a professora se sentando no lugar dela, atrás de uma mesa maior na frente da sala.

Virei-me para a sala e vi um menino de cabelos loiro areia e olhos azuis cinzentos se levantar muito rapido e com o rosto tão vermelho que já estava virando roxo. Vi uma cadeira vazia ao lado dele e corri para lá. Sentei-me e olhei para ele, e ele corou mais se isso ainda fosse possivel, dei um pequeno sorriso para ele e acenei com a mão como se disse 'oi' e ele acenou de volta meio que tremendo, dei um sorriso de novo e virei para a professora que estava vindo me dizer qual era a atividade.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Suspirei. A aula tinha sido fácil. E agora estou sentada na minha mesa no intervalo, acho que Ringo estava com seus amigos, ou-

"Ne, Sakura-chan que ir comer comigo e o pessoal lá no telhado?" Olhei para cima e vi Ringo-chan com duas outras garotas que gritaram 'Kawai' quando eu me apresentei. Fiquei olhando para elas e depois olhei para Ringo, como se perguntasse 'Quem são?'. "Ah? Elas são Nakayama Yayoi..." Falou apontando para uma garota que tinha olhos pequenos e castanhos, com cabelo preto amarrado em duas chiquinhas baixas. "...E essa é Adachi Emmly." Falou apontando para a outra garota que tinha cabelo preto aroxeado curtos e olhos pretos. Olhei para elas com meus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis e sorri. "Yo, Sou Kuroichi Sakura, e é claro que vou comer com vocês!" Falei e elas sorriram.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Quando chegamos na porta que dava para o telhado já podia ouvir alguns gritos, a maioria da mesma voz que escutei quando estava lá em casa. Quando abrimos a porta, as vozes cessaram na hora. Lá tinha cinco meninos, todos da minha sala. Lá tinha Kazu o menino que senta do meu lado, e Itsuki-san.

"Ah!" Todo mundo de repente olhou para mim, e parecia que os meninos tinha me percebido eu agora, pois olharam para mim com espanto. Corri até está na frente de Kazu e Itsuki que pareciam tomates. "Kazu-san! Itsuki-san! Não sabia que estariam aqui. Claro que tinha uma pequena chance de cerca de 25% de Itsuki-san estivesse aqui já que Ringo-chan tem que cuidar de Itsuki-san estar aqui, mas lá em Los Angeles as pessoas geralmente são grupos só de meninas e grupos só de meninos! Pelo menos na minha escola era." Falei olhando para eles com admiração. Realmente as pessoas não se misturavam muito na minha escola antiga. Eles piscaram até que ouvimos uma risada atrás de nós e quando me virei, vi Ringo-chan rindo.

Ela caminhou até mim e colocou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "Você é realmente muito fofa Sakura-chan! Bem, meninos por que não se apresentam para Saku-chan aqui, hein?" Falou ela piscando para os meninos. O Primeiro foi um garoto com cabelo estranho que veio correndo e pegou minha mão, o cabelo dele na parte de cima era preto e na de baixo vermelha. Ele era gordo e baixinho. "Olá bela senhorita que desceu do céu para trazer de volta a beleza a minha vida, eu sou Onigiri!" Falou ele. Com a mão que ele não estava segurando escondi um risinho, e respondi a ele com um sorriso. "Bem Onigiri-san, espero que eu esteja ajudando-te então." Isso pareceu surpreender a todos, mas logo os olhos deles suavizaram e estavam todos sorrindo. O outro garoto era incrivelmente grando e ele era careca e gordo. Soltei a mão de Onigiri-san e olhei para ele com minha boca aberta. Ele era enome! Como eu era a menor de todos ali, estava parecendo uma bebêzinha. Logo meus olhos se iluminaram e eu estava com um sorriso enorme na minha cara. Isso parece ter deixado ele confuso. "AH! VOCÊ É GIGANTE!" Gritei com os olhos em forma de estrelas. Ele sorriu para mim divertido. "Qual é o seu nome?" Gritei animada. Ele riu um pouco e depois respondeu "Eu sou Mihotoke Issa, mas pode me chamar de Buccha, Sakura." Falou ele colocando a mão na minha cabeça. "Eh? Sugoi!" Falei para ele sorrindo. Logo vi Itsuki-san vindo até mim. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Poderia me chamar de Ikki? É que todos me chamam assim, sabe?" Falou ele esfregado um dedo no rosto dele e com um sorriso amarelo. "Hai, Ikki!" Respondi, e vi-o sorrindo para mim.

Virei-me para o ultimo garoto, que tinha um tapa-olho no olho direito e olhos amarelos, ele tinha cabelos azuis e era uns dois centimetros mais alto que eu. A energia vital dele parecia dividida. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Meus olhos suavisaram um pouco e me aproximei dele lentamente, ele pareceu impressionado, mas não se afatou. Parei a uns 50 centimetros de distancia dele e sorri "Yo! Eu sou Kuroichi Sakura. E você?" falei dando um grande passo e coloquei meu rosto bem perto do dele. Ele parecia um morango!

"Han? E-Eu s-sou W-Wanijima A-Akito ~desu!" Falou ele.

Arregalei meus olhos e fiquei em silencio.

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan tem algum problema? Eu fiz algo errado?" Ele falou se afastando. Todos estavam olhando para os dois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKITO-KUN! VOCÊ É TÃO **KAWAI!**"

E é aqui que começa a nossa história!


	4. Pōtaru 4

ポータル 4

Yo! Gente, só pra avisar, eu inventei geral esse cap! Ou seja, não tem esse cap no mangá nem no anime!

Pōtaru 4 – Portal 4

Já fazia uma semana que Sakura estava morando com os Noyamano. Já fazia uma semana que ela estava estudando na mesma escola que Ringo e Ikki. E ela estava realmente feliz. Todo mundo era muito amigável com ela, não tinha batalhas nem nada. Ela se sentia... Normal. Sentia-se livre, feliz, amada. Uma garota colegial normal.

Mas ela não poderia mudar o seu passado e suas habilidades, então ela estava longe de ser normal.

Toda noite ela sentia a energia vital de Ikki se encontrando com Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha e Akito. Logo mais tarde a energia de Ringo ia junto. E hoje não estava sendo diferente.

Sakura estava em seu quarto, deitada na sua cama, ela conseguia sentir a energia deles se reunindo numa rua próxima. Ela esperou um pouco e já sentia Ringo indo junto.

"_Oque eles fazem a essa hora da noite?_"

Ela se lembrava de uma das conversas que ela tinha ouvido entre Kazu e Ikki. Era algo sobre treinar, AT's, moça misteriosa, Agito, Simca... Ela sinceramente não entendia **nada** do que eles estavam falando.

"**_Nah, Outer! Vamos descobrir oque esses caras estão fazendo! E também a garota!_**". Sakura se levantou e colocou uma calça jeans folgada, uma blusa branca apertada de manga longa e capuz, um Converse preto e prendeu o cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

Ela abriu a janela e olhou para todos os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando. Suspirou pensando "_Faz tanto tempo que não faço isso..._". Olhou para o céu e sorriu. "_Vamos esticar as pernas e correr... Do meu jeito!_".

Pulou a janela e quando chegou ao chão deu um pulo segurando a barra da janela aberta que logo fechou. Assim que ela fechou, Sakura deu um mortal para trás e pousou no telhado de alguma casa. Levantou e sorriu. Fechou os olhos e procurou a energia vital de cada um deles. Nesse mundo as pessoas não sabiam utilizar chakra, então ele era quase inexistente, mas Sakura conseguia sentir a energia vital.

Encontrou-os com um grupo de outras pessoas, logo estava correndo com uma velocidade desumana até chegar a local perto deles. Escondeu-se atrás de um umas latas de lixo.

Ikki e os outros estavam usando jaquetas com um símbolo nas costas dizendo "Kogarasumaru". Mas uma coisa estranha era que eles estavam calçando algo que parecia... Patins? Eles também pareciam estar discutindo com outro grupo na frente deles calçando os mesmos patins estranhos... "_Quê que tá acontecendo aqui?". "**E eu vou lá saber?**_".

Procurou por Ringo e a achou atrás de um prédio. Logo Ringo saltou para fora de onde estava para se revelar usando uma peruca loira com um chapéu estranho, maiô escolar, uma capa e uma mascara. Depois umas pessoas com os mesmos patins começaram a aparecer, uma delas tinha longos cabelos rosa e parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Então Ikki e os outros começaram a discutir com as pessoas de capacete, e uma das pessoas desconhecidas com capacete parecia ter se irritado muito com oque Kazu tinha dito para ele (ou ela, não se sabe) e levantou o braço como se fosse dar um soco em Kazu. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, Kazu estava parado com a explosão repentina. Foi então que Sakura saiu correndo e aparecendo do nada na frente de Kazu segurando o punho da pessoa. Tinha uma fumaça nos pés dela. Sakura estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Ninguém sairia impune depois de tentar machucar os seus amigos.

Todos lá estavam paralisados. Como aquela garota tinha chegado lá? Foi em que todo mundo olhou para os pés dela.

A garota não estava usando Air Treck.

Todo mundo estava olhando para ela como se Sakura fosse um monstro. Kogarasumaru estava olhando incrédulo para Sakura.

"Você..." Todos ouviram Sakura falando. A franja dela estava cobrindo os olhos dela, dando um ar assustador à garota. Todos engoliram em seco, a voz dela era tão fria como o Ártico. "Você tentou machucar meu amigo." Ela falou oque fez Kazu arregalar os olhos. "Kukuku..." Riu Sakura olhando para o cara que estava tremendo. Sakura levantou a cabeça revelando seus olhos azuis céu, que estavam mais escuros de raiva. "Você vai pagar, a se vai. Vou te esmagar como se fosse uma mosca, te humilhar pra fazer com que você nunca mais saia de casa. E caso tente se vingar... Oh querido, quando se trata de vingança eu sou a ultima pessoa que você deveria desafiar." Falou Sakura sorrindo divertida. O cara tirou a mão da de Sakura e se afastou, ele então ficou numa postura ereta olhando para Sakura. Ele tirou o capacete mostrando um garoto de cabelos loiros sujos e olhos castanhos claros. Ele olhou para ela com deboche, apesar de ter uma pitada de medo nos olhos dele.

"Ora, ora... Outra participante do Kogarasumaru. E ela é bonita ao contrario do resto do seu time horrendo." Falou o cara olhando para ela. O Kogarasumaru travou e gritou "COMO É QUE É?" Gritaram atrás de Sakura. Já estavam avançando para eles, quando Sakura levantou o braço impendido que eles avançassem. Sakura sorriu debochada para o garoto. Ela tinha observado o local e viu um adesivo do Kogarasumaru numa das paredes de um prédio abandonado, só que o problema era que tinha outro adesivo em cima do adesivo do Kogarasumaru. E esse adesivo era o mesmo de que a da jaqueta dos outros caras discutindo com Ikki e sua turma. Oque significava um desafio. E os patins pareciam muito avançados, então provavelmente eles eram automáticos, então eles provavelmente eram muito rápidos. Resumindo tudo, o desafio era...

Uma corrida.

"Hum, vejo que você confiante ao ponto de desafiar o Ikki." Falou ela sorrindo. E olhando para os dois adesivos numa parede um pouco longe deles. "Eu não faço a mínima ideia do por que você e seus amiguinhos estarem desafiando o Ikki... Mas que tal você me desafiar? Vou ser justa com você e deixa-lo correr com os patins aí. Então oque vai ser?" Perguntou ela sorrindo.

O cara tinha começado a rir, junto com algumas pessoas na 'plateia'. Sakura não entendeu o porquê, mas manteve a mesma expressão debochada. Ela sentiu alguém colocando a mão no seu ombro. Virou-se e viu Kazu, olhando para ela com um sorriso meio triste.

"Sakura-chan... Eu não sei se você sabe oque são esses 'patins', mas... Se você fizer isso sem um, não conseguirá ganhar. Eles são tão rápidos quanto carros." Falou ele apertando o ombro de Sakura como se estivesse consolando-a. Virou-se para os meninos. E viu todos eles olhando-a do mesmo jeito que Kazu. Só oque estava diferente era Akito, que por algum motivo, a energia dele não era mesma.

Sakura olhou para todos eles, e seus olhos se suavizaram. Tirou a mão de Kazu de seu ombro. Sorriu para eles e disse piscando um dos olhos e fazendo um sinal de paz com a mão para eles. "Não se preocupem, eu tenho meus truques na manga, e além do mais o Kogarasumaru vai vencer podem apostar!" Falou sorrindo para eles, eles olharam para ela por um momento e depois olharam para Ikki, que era o líder. Ele parecia estar pensando por um momento e logo depois abriu um sorriso gigante com um polegar para cima.

"Sakura-chan, você parece tão confiante que eu vou confiar em você essa batalha! A partir de agora você é uma Storm Rider do Kogarasumaru! Vai lá!" Falou ele aumentando ainda mais o sorriso. Sakura sorriu e depois virou para o garoto.

Sakura observou a rua vazia e depois olhou para o prédio. Lá em cima tinha uma bandeira velha de algum time de futebol. Depois ela olhou para uns 100 metros na frente deles e viu um semáforo, como era tarde da noite não tinha nenhum carro na rua. Sakura sorriu e apontou para o semáforo olhando para o garoto. "Tá vendo aquele semáforo ali?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela e depois olhou pra a onde ela estava apontando e depois acenou a com a cabeça. Ela sorriu. "Ótimo. Agora vê aquela bandeira lá em cima do prédio?" Falou Sakura agora apontando para a bandeira. Ele acenou novamente. "Perfeito. A corrida vai ser assim. Vamos até o semáforo e esperar ele ficar verde. Assim que ele ficar verde vamos até o prédio. O primeiro que pegar a bandeira vence. Aceita?" Falou ela olhando para ele sorrindo. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e disse. "Ok, mas é bom que fique sabendo. Se você perder... Todo o seu time perde. Será só uma corrida e nada mais." Falou ele com sorriso debochado. Sakura sorriu de volta.

Então ele falou "Te vejo na linha de partida." Colocou pressão nos pés e saiu correndo numa velocidade impossível para uma pessoa normal correr. O sorriso de Sakura aumentou ainda mais. Ela foi andando lentamente para onde ele estava.

Era impossível para um humano normal correr com aquele cara.

Mas desde quando ela era uma humana normal?


End file.
